Talk:King/@comment-177.102.0.34-20181113211732
Okay, y'all, I have a theory which I'm gonna name: Lancer, The 4 Kings, The Queen and the Knight: A Deltarune Theory. Ok, first of all, lemme bring up a few points: I highly believe that the King of Spades was not always the way he is portrayed ingame. I believe he used to be a pretty good guy before the Knight came along (because we all know that, in Undertale/Deltarune, no character is so simplistically unidimensional). The Knight very likely possesses persuasion/hypnotic powers, as Seam mentions that Jevil met a "strange someone" (presumably the Knight) and made him see things that didn't make sense and made him go insane. Not to mention that, by checking King, his description says "his heart became cracked with hatred". "Became" implies that he was not always like this and probably has been hypnotised/possessed by some kind of evil power, likely the Knight's. If you defeat Jevil by fighting him, he mentions the existence of a "Queen", which indicates King is married to someone and she's likely Lancer's mother. Now, how it all happened: The Dark World was ruled by 4 Kings, the King of Spades, the King of Hearts, the King of Diamonds and the King of Clubs (the kings we see imprisoned in the dungeon), the four of them being quadruplets and thus ruled together, each representing a playing card suit. This was also the presumed time when Darkners and Lightners lived together in harmony and peace among each other and everyone was happy. The four kings were equally benevolent, brave, fair, compassionate and cared a lot for their subjects. One day, the King of Spades met a young woman whom he deeply fell in love with. After courting her, the two dated and subsequently married each other and, not long after, the new Queen gave birth to their first child: Lancer, the prince of Spades. The King of Spades couldn't be happier; he had a wife and child whom he loved very much, 3 brothers who cared for him and a whole kingdom. A few days after Lancer was born, however, Jevil, who had went missing for a few days, showed up on the castle laughing maniacally and attacking everything in his sight, speaking incomprehensible things. The four kings ordered the jester's imprisonment and, said and done, it happened. Just when the kings started asking themselves how could their jester have gone mad, a strange dark figure in a black cape and completely clad in armor showed up on the gates, it was the Knight. "Who in the world are you?!" the King of Hearts questioned. The dark Knight chuckled with malice. "To your people, I'll be a savior. To you? I'm the bad guy! And now, you will do as I say!" the Knight declared and explained their plan to make the Darkners the sole rulers of the Dark World. The four kings quickly refused but the Knight insisted but got denied once again. Just when they were about to counter, a strong but adorable noise was heard in the distance: the prince was crying for his parents. The Knight heard the baby's cry and quickly went to snatch the young prince from his crib, advancing to the top floor as the King ordered his guards to arrest that creature immediately. "Oh, spare me the heroics..." the Knight said to the King Of Spades as his troops groaned in pain, sprawled on the floor from the Knight's attack. At the top floor, the King, the Queen and the other 3 kings angrily ordered the strange knight to leave little Lancer alone. "Let go of my baby!" the Queen cried in tears. "Hah hah hah hah" the Knight laughed. "You want me to LET HIM GO?! Then how about this...!" the Knight then held poor crying Lancer from the edge of the roof. The little prince would fall to his death if the Knight let go of him. "I'll drop him off the edge and let him splatter unless you all KNEEL and learn your place!" the Knight threatened. Without one second of hesitation, the King and Queen of Spades kneeled before the Knight, fearing for their child's life. "What do you want from us?!" King devastatingly asked. The Knight smiled, victorious. "Do as I say, and I'll leave your family alone" they said to the King of Spades. "Please, we'll do anything!" the Queen said, crying. "You? You aren't needed" the Knight said as they teleported the Queen to somewhere unknown. "Neither are you" they said as he trapped the 3 remaining kings except for the King of Spades in a Circus-esque cage. "All I need is you and your son... The only heir to the throne...", they said to the King of Spades, looking him in the eye and casting a spell. "We are going to create a world ruled only by Darkners, OUR world, you will create another dark fountain and those stupid Lightners will no longer be needed. You will not FAIL me, King. Understand?" the Knight said as he clouded the King's heart in feelings of hatred, darkness and bitterness. The King's two mouths gave a berserk smile. "Yes, my knight... I shall not fail you!!!" King said, smiling wickedly.